As is generally well known in the art, skid-steer loaders and excavators, particularly known as mini excavators, use attachments to perform various material handling and earth moving tasks. Presently, the attachments used on the skid-steer loaders cannot be interchanged with the attachments used on mini excavators due to different mounting requirements. Therefore, users must often transport both types of equipment to work sites where the mini excavator in combination with attachments presently used for skid-steer loaders would be required. Or, users are forced to purchase two sets of attachments for a particular task when they would like to transport only the mini excavator.